ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demyx's Attack
On their way to the missing dogsled team, Kiva and her group come across Demyx again. Demyx: Hey, you guys are looking lively. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Demyx.. Reia: You tried to lure Kiva into joining your unlucky squad! Sora: How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII? Kiva: All I know is that he is nothing but trouble. - Demyx moves around a little. Sora: I bet you can't even fight. Donald: Yeah, but we can! Reia: Which means this fight will be pointless. Wanna bet on it? Demyx: You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance. Kiva: Well, you shouldn't be so mean. - Demyx turns around. Demyx: Oh... I told them they are sending the wrong guy... Reia: Just what exactly is this goofball? Goofy: The Organization's made up of Nobodies. Reia: I see.. So.. They don't have hearts! Demyx: Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad... Kiva: Oh no! We are not falling for that old trick. - With no other choice, Demyx prepares for battle. Demyx: Silence, fool. - Kiva and the group prepared themselves for a showdown with Demyx. By using the lake as his power, Demyx summons his weapon and attacks. Kiva: In the words of Muhammad Ali, 'I float like a butterfly but I sting like a bee!' Reia: Kiva, the lake! Keep him away from it! Kiva: Right! - Working together, Sora knocks Demyx into the air, Reia hits him with 'Power Pole Combo' and Kiva finished him off with 'Strike Raid'. Demyx can barely stand, because of Reia's strategy. At the last second, Demyx used his last rhythm to summon water from the melting ice. Kiva: Oh boy.. - Kiva steps back and sees a cliff. With no other choice, Reia steps in. Reia: Kiva, you have to throw me. Kiva: Are you crazy!? I just met you and I'm not losing you. Reia: One - I know you won't. Two - Towards him, not towards the open. Kiva: Oh. I can't think with that much stress. Sora: Then I'll do it. Kiva: No.. I'll do it. - Reia nodded. Grabbed by Reia's feet, Kiva spins her around fast and let go. Reia aims at Demyx and hits a bullseye. Feeling weaker, Demyx puts his hand down for a few seconds and was finally defeated. Demyx: NO WAY!!! - Demyx disappeared into nothingness and Reia felt happy that she has faced a brave opponent. Kiva: That was close... Sora: Yeah.. No kidding.. Kiva: Seems like that's the last time we see that jerk.. Reia: Though he is brave to challenge us for a lazy bum, I have to agree with you. Donald: Hey, guys. Don't rest out so easily. Goofy: Yeah. We better go help our friends out first. Kiva: Oh, yeah. Reia: Speaking of which, where are they? - Suddenly, a bear sound was heard across the distance. Kiva: Did you hear that, guys? Reia: Sounds like a bear. Oh... That can't be good.. Kiva: Must be across the distance. Donald: Then let's go! - The group head for the bear sound to find out what's going on. Category:Scenes